


Dirty Talk Interruptus

by Motherof4dragons



Series: The Chenford Files [1]
Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I apologize for nothing, Idiots in Love, POV First Person, Post-Relationship, Post-Season/Series 02, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherof4dragons/pseuds/Motherof4dragons
Summary: Jackson gets more than he bargained for when he walks into Lucy's room.Takes place after they are done training. Jackson and Lucy are partners.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Series: The Chenford Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665073
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	Dirty Talk Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Chenford post, but hopefully not my last. Let me know what you think!

I'm on my back in Lucy's bed. She's riding me with a vigor that shouldn't surprise me by now but does all the same. Her nails are digging into my chest, and I'm whispering the filthiest things I can think of into space between us.

"I want you to suck my dick in the shop. We'll pull up to a crime scene with my cum dripping down your chin."

Her eyes are closed, but she nods emphatically, encouraging me to go on.

"I'll take you to that dive bar and bend you over the table. Fuck you right there in front of everyone. Then there'll be no doubt that you're mine. Mine. Cause, you are mine, aren't you? Look at you, riding my dick for all that you're worth."

I keep trying to close the gap between us, but she's not having it. The more I try to rise, the more force she uses to keep me where she wants me. Lucy cares about nothing and no one except chasing her pleasure right now. She looks freaking magnificent. 

I'm about ready to flip her over and use some of that dominance she's always going on about when the front door slamming rattles through my bones.

"Luce," Jackson calls into the apartment. It's barely audible with her door shut, but she reacts as if he screamed it into her ear. Freezing on top of me, her nails in my skin suddenly turn painful. She jerks her head to look at her doorway, so forcefully, I'll be surprised if she doesn't get whiplash.

Using her distraction to my advantage, I pull her down and thrust up simultaneously, watching as she bites her lip to keep from calling out. She tries to slap me away in mock anger, but her eyes rolling into the back of her head gives her away. I lather my tongue against her flesh, leaving teeth marks in her shoulder before I whisper, "You better answer him before he comes looking for you."

Clearing her throat, she replies, "I'm in my room. I'm sick. Don't come in. What do you want?"

I laugh against her skin, where I'm sucking on her collarbone. She sounds sick, all right. Strangled and weak, she squeals in the middle when I latch onto her nipple.

“Are you okay? You don’t sound so hot.”

He’s closer now, separated from us by wood and drywall. I’ve never been an exhibitionist. The fear of West walking in and catching me banging his partner is flat out doing it for me though. The pressure’s gotten to Lucy too. She’s draped across my chest as I pound up inside of her. No longer exuding control, she’s trying to hold on for dear life. My fingers are digging into her hips, and I'm determined to make her come before the little pissant interrupts us.

“I’m fine Jackson. What do you need?”

His concern is evident in his reply.

“Have you seen Bradford today? We were supposed to go to the gym. His truck is out front, but I didn’t see him when I passed by the workout area. Are you sure you’re okay?”

I pull her in for a searing kiss, strangling whatever she was trying to say. Our sweat is mingling together as she glides against my body. She gasps when she yanks away, panting “No, I haven’t seen him. Go away.” 

I know what's going to happen a split second before it does. Blame it on my spidey sense, or twenty plus years of police and military training. Either way, I have the space of a gun firing to decide what to do.

In one swift move, I tip Lucy off of me and to the side, pulling the blanket over me with the other hand.

Her "What the Hell," coincides with the door opening then slamming shut so hard it rattles in the frame.

"Jesus Christ," Jackson wails from the hallway, "warn a guy next time."

I have to shove my fist in my mouth to keep from bursting out laughing as she sputters in indignation beside me. She's so cute when her anger isn't directed at me. I'm sure West won't open the door again. Not after finding his roommate spread eagle on her bed, but I can't take the risk that when she finally gets her words back, she says something awful enough he needs to fight face to face: clothes or no clothes. It's not like they have to worry about him liking the view after all. 

Luckily, Jackson seems to realize that discretion is the better part of valor. Or maybe that you shouldn't walk into people's rooms when the door is shut. Either way, he’s practically whimpering on the other side of the particleboard, spewing apologies and comments about bleaching his brain. He’s so incoherent I'm afraid we've broken him.

“Oh My God Lucy, I’m so sorry. That was so gross. Why the hell didn’t you lock your door? I’ll message Bradford and tell him to meet me at the gym. Oh my God Luce, my eyes.”

I'm so irritated I could march out there naked and tell him to take a hike. I only agreed to help him with the stupid swat training because Lucy asked me to. But he can't know that, because no one knows we're dating. Which is the only reason he's alive out there spewing insults to my former boot. He's damn lucky I love her, otherwise I'd toss him out on his ass.

West is still rambling when what he’s said penetrates my brain, and I lunge for my phone, praying I get to it before it goes off inside of Lucy's bedroom. I’m twisted in the bedsheets and am sure we’ve been caught out when the sound of my bare ass hitting the floor rumbles through the air, but Lucy has it covered already. She’s on her knees, still naked and dripping, screaming at Jackson at the top of her lungs.

“My eyes lost their virginity when I walked in and found Sterling blowing you on the couch you hypocrite. Teach you to walk into my room. You’re just jealous that your boyfriend likes my ass better than he likes yours.”

I block out her hollering, instead, trying to listen for Jackson and crawling to my phone on her desk. The front door slams, shaking the walls of the apartment, a heartbeat before my phone vibrates in my hands. 

West: Meet me at the gym. Whatever you do, DO NOT GO TO THE APARTMENT. 

At last, I collapse on the floor, the intensity of the last few minutes leaching out of me in a rush. Lucy deflates as well, wilting like a flower on the bed. The minute our eyes meet the damn breaks and our stress flies out of us in waves of laughter. Climbing to my knees, I make my way back over to her, yanking her half off the bed to meet me for a kiss. 

Any other woman, and I’d be afraid I hurt her. But not Lucy. She purrs into my mouth, lacing her fingers into my hair. It's one of the many things I love about Luce, she gives as good as she gets. 

When we part, I push her back onto the bed. I give her side a smack for good measure.

“On your knees Boot. I have someplace to be.” 

Yanking her up by her hips, I assume my own position between her legs and get down to business.


End file.
